Megaman tournament
by Amida-Vine
Summary: For those who don't know, Lite and his navi Lightman are from Yumland. When all the netbattlers from the world gather for a tourney, how far will each netbattler get in this huge tournament!
1. Chapter 1

Lite and Lunarman

Hi! I've played all the Megaman Battle Networks! (almost done with the colonel chapter in battle network six….) and I decided…..Why not tell the people's somethin'! Like, beat all the ShadowMan forms(V2, V3 etc.) in Battle Network Two (and beat the game, obviously) then use a Gameshark, and if you start the game over, you get a new kid in your class! His name is Lite, his navi is Lightman…..if you're wondering, I just typed the code in randomly (and I'm not lying!) sorry….but if you do know him, good for you! This takes place after Battle Network 6….

Lan and Megaman, controller of both CyBeasts(or CyberBeasts) Gregar(Gospel) and Falzar, have just turned the CyBeasts into …… Navicust blocks that are now deeply lodged in Megaman….so he will almost never use that power again.

Meanwhile in Yumland…..

"Damn it, Lightman! I'm tired of Dad always using that Navi mimic of yours, ShadowMan" (Me: look who's talking!) "Lite, I thought I was a mimicry of your father's Netnavi…." Lightman said inside his PET.

At this time in Yumland, Lite and Lightman were walking down a street with many tasty restaurants (Me: obviously, it's Yumland!) when they got an email, it was an add for a new tournament! It would take place in the newly made Cyber City, where there is an area focusing on a different type of nature. Lite would be battling the Aquariam.

"Alright!" Lite exclaimed (spaz….even though he's cool) He also received another email…

Meanwhile…Sal, Viddy, Shuko, Mr. Match, Dex, Mayl, Yai, Higsby, Princess Cream, Chillsky, Terry, Tensuke, Lilly, Tamako, and all the WWW rejects (from all the versions) were training their Navis hard.

Spoutman, Gutsman, Roll, Numberman and Sparkman were training twice as hard. Terry and Sparkman wanted to prove they were perfect, Dex and Gutsman obviously wanted to be the best, Mayl and Roll so they could catch up to their loved ones (Me: Megaman and Lan), Numberman because…..well, Higsby seriously sucks, and Aquaman because he needs to work on his water control.

Others, like Chaud, Atsuki, Raika, Raoul, Lite, Mr. Famous, Baryl, Dingo, Tora, Mamoru(making him own Serenade), Sean(owner of Freezeman) and Mick are training twice as hard for a chance to battle Lan…..the great savior of the world for at least six times…

Cyber City….

"Lan, wake up! Wake up! Wake up! I have interesting info! C'mon!...It's a letter from Mayl with a kiss mark on it!" Megaman was trying to wake Lan up…it didn't work until….

"Mayl did what!" Lan got out of bed, happily and scared at the same time. Megaman started snickering and showed Lan the add for the tournament. Lan then screamed "Alright!"

Mick, the new Dex (if you get the joke) has customized his Navi into Flameman thanks to all the classes he took from Mr. Match, his new teacher.

END OF CHAPTER!

Matches for the next area: Sky Town

1st: Gutsman (Dex) V.S. Tenguman (Feng-Tian)

2nd: Kingman (Tora) V.S. Numberman (Higsby)

3rd: Airman (Lilly) V.S. Heatman (Mr. Match)

4th: Airman (New owner! Gale) V.S. Glide (Yai)

5th: Colorman (Madoi) V.S. Gateman (New owner! Tyler)

6th: Judgeman (Prosecutor Ito) V.S. Rushman (New owner! Ben)

7th: Magnetman (Ann Zap) V.S. Elecman (Count Zap)

8th: Clownman (Yuika) V.S. Flameman (Mick)

Area after that: Aquarium

1st: Diveman (Capt. Blackbeard) V.S. Sharkman (Mr. Meat…LOL)

2nd: Spoutman (Shuko) V.S. Elementman (Vic)

3rd: Freezeman (Sean) V.S. Iceman (Tory)

4th: Lightman (Lite) V.S. Blastman (Mr. Mach)

5th: Chargeman V.S. Stoneman ( An owner! Joseph)

6th: Blasterman (An owner! Terrance) V.S. Pharaohman ( An owner! Old man Deerugo)

7th: Ringman (Mary) V.S. Squidman (Garrett, both are O.C.)

8th: Mar (Jinta, OC) V.S. Beastman (Zookeeper)

Next area: Cyber City

1st : Megaman (Lan) V.S. Slashman (Ms. Fahran)

2nd: Thunderman (Raoul) V.S. Searchman (Raika)

3rd: Eraseman (Dark Scyth) V.S. Fireman (New owner! Lil' J)

4th: Colonel (Baryl) V.S. Sparkman (Terry)

5th: Topman (Tensuke) V.S. Metalman (Tamako)

6th: Burnman (Atsuki) V.S. Videoman (Viddy)

7th: Junkman V.S. Coldman (Chillsky)

8th: Protoman (Chaud) V.S. Shadowman (Mr. Dark)

Next area: Green town

1st: Woodman (Sal) V.S. Kendoman (Mr. Famous)

2nd: Bass (Mamoru) V.S. Groundman (Moliarty)

3rd: Dustman (Mr. Press) V.S. Snakeman (Mrs. Millions)

4th: Quickman (New owner, Speedy) V.S. Cutman ( An owner! Kinsuke)

5th: Skullman (Miyu) V.S. Tomohawkman (Dingo)

6th: Serenade (Mamoru) V.S. Plantman (Nurse)

7th: Flashman (Monk) V.S. Bubbleman ( An owner! Scuba diver)

8th: Frogman (Fuyuki, both are OC) V.S. Drillman

I'm holding polls on the outcome, vote and I'll try to make it happen!

Here's a previews….

Lite always thought no one could beat him, until he left Yumland. Now that he saw all the fights in the block before him, he's questioning his skills! But when he gets an email from his father with all of Shadowman's data, Liteman transforms into Lunarman! But will Lite still be able to netbattle well when he sees how good Lan is, when Lan can go from Style Change to NaviCross?


	2. Chapter 2

Lite and Lunarman

Hi! I've played all the Megaman Battle Networks! (almost done with the colonel chapter in battle network six….) and I decided…..Why not tell the people's somethin'?! Like, beat all the ShadowMan forms(V2, V3 etc.) in Battle Network Two (and beat the game, obviously) then use a Gameshark, and if you start the game over, you get a new kid in your class!!!! His name is Lite, his navi is Lightman…..if you're wondering, I just typed the code in randomly (and I'm not lying!) sorry….but if you do know him, good for you!!!! This takes place after Battle Network 6….

Lan and Megaman, controller of both CyBeasts(or CyberBeasts) Gregar(Gospel) and Falzar, have just turned the CyBeasts into …… Navicust blocks that are now deeply lodged in Megaman….so he will almost never use that power again.

Meanwhile in Yumland…..

"Damn it, Lightman!!!! I'm tired of Dad always using that Navi mimic of yours, ShadowMan" (Me: look who's talking!!!) "Lite, I thought I was a mimicry of your father's Netnavi…." Lightman said inside his PET.

At this time in Yumland, Lite and Lightman were walking down a street with many tasty restaurants (Me: obviously, it's Yumland!!!!) when they got an email, it was an add for a new tournament!!! It would take place in the newly made Cyber City, where there is an area focusing on a different type of nature. Lite would be battling the Aquariam.

"Alright!!!!!!" Lite exclaimed (spaz….even though he's cool) He also received another email…

Meanwhile…Sal, Viddy, Shuko, Mr. Match, Dex, Mayl, Yai, Higsby, Princess Cream, Chillsky, Terry, Tensuke, Lilly, Tamako, and all the WWW rejects (from all the versions) were training their Navis hard.

Spoutman, Gutsman, Roll, Numberman and Sparkman were training twice as hard. Terry and Sparkman wanted to prove they were perfect, Dex and Gutsman obviously wanted to be the best, Mayl and Roll so they could catch up to their loved ones (Me: Megaman and Lan), Numberman because…..well, Higsby seriously sucks, and Aquaman because he needs to work on his water control.

Others, like Chaud, Atsuki, Raika, Raoul, Lite, Mr. Famous, Baryl, Dingo, Tora, Mamoru(making him own Serenade), Sean(owner of Freezeman) and Mick are training twice as hard for a chance to battle Lan…..the great savior of the world for at least six times…

Cyber City….

"Lan, wake up!!!!! Wake up! Wake up!!!! I have interesting info!!!! C'mon!!!...It's a letter from Mayl with a kiss mark on it!!!" Megaman was trying to wake Lan up…it didn't work until….

"Mayl did what?!" Lan got out of bed, happily and scared at the same time. Megaman started snickering and showed Lan the add for the tournament. Lan then screamed "Alright!!!!"

Mick, the new Dex (if you get the joke) has customized his Navi into Flameman thanks to all the classes he took from Mr. Match, his new teacher.

END OF CHAPTER!

Matches for the next area: Sky Town

1st: Gutsman (Dex) V.S. Tenguman (Feng-Tian)

2nd: Kingman (Tora) V.S. Numberman (Higsby)

3rd: Windman (Lilly) V.S. Heatman (Mr. Match)

4th: Airman (New owner! Gale) V.S. Glide (Yai)

5th: Colorman (Madoi) V.S. Gateman (New owner! Tyler)

6th: Judgeman (Prosecutor Ito) V.S. Rushman (New owner! Ben)

7th: Magnetman (Ann Zap) V.S. Elecman (Count Zap)

8th: Clownman (Yuika) V.S. Flameman (Mick)

Area after that: Aquarium

1st: Diveman (Capt. Blackbeard) V.S. Sharkman (Mr. Meat…LOL)

2nd: Spoutman (Shuko) V.S. Elementman (Vic)

3rd: Freezeman (Sean) V.S. Iceman (Tory)

4th: Lightman (Lite) V.S. Blastman (Mr. Mach)

5th: Django (Django) V.S. Stoneman ( An owner!! Joseph)

6th: Blasterman (An owner!! Terrance) V.S. Pharaohman ( An owner! Old man Deerugo)

7th: Ringman (Mary) V.S. Squidman (Garrett, both are O.C.)

8th: Mar (Jinta, OC) V.S. Beastman (Zookeeper)

Next area: Cyber City

1st : Megaman (Lan) V.S. Slashman (Ms. Fahran)

2nd: Thunderman (Raoul) V.S. Searchman (Raika)

3rd: Eraseman (Dark Scyth) V.S. Fireman (New owner! Lil' J)

4th: Colonel (Baryl) V.S. Sparkman (Terry)

5th: Topman (Tensuke) V.S. Metalman (Tamako)

6th: Burnman (Atsuki) V.S. Videoman (Viddy)

7th: Junkman V.S. Coldman (Chillsky)

8th: Protoman (Chaud) V.S. Shadowman (Mr. Dark)

Next area: Green town

1st: Woodman (Sal) V.S. Kendoman (Mr. Famous)

2nd: Laserman (Regal) V.S. Groundman (Moliarty)

3rd: Dustman (Mr. Press) V.S. Snakeman (Mrs. Millions)

4th: Quickman (New owner, Speedy) V.S. Cutman ( An owner! Kinsuke)

5th: Skullman (Miyu) V.S. Tomohawkman (Dingo)

6th: Serenade (Mamoru) V.S. Turboman (Kai)

7th: Flashman (New owner, Rachel) V.S. Bubbleman ( An owner! Scuba diver)

8th: Toadman (Ribbita) V.S. Drillman ( An owner! Zackery)

I'm holding polls on the outcome, vote and I'll try to make it happen!!!!

Here's a previews….

Lite always thought no one could beat him, until he left Yumland. Now that he saw all the fights in the block before him, he's questioning his skills! But when he gets an email from his father with all of Shadowman's data, Liteman transforms into Lunarman! But will Lite still be able to netbattle well when he sees how good Lan is, when Lan can go from Style Change to NaviCross?

I'm kidding…..it isn't over…

At the Airport everyone has gathered all except….

"Hurry up Lan!! We're going to be late! Aaargh! Why did I even take up that offer to sleepover!" Mick was yelling at Lan because he took up an offer to sleepover at the Hikari's and they woke up at…..10 minutes ago…so they are almost late for the ceremony!

"Welcome all participants of the Starry Night tournament! We have champions Lan Hikari, and famous netbattler Chaud Blaze! They might want to say some things for all the other participants!!"

Ribbita handed the microphone to Chaud, and Yai looked at Chaud in half interest, and Lite looked at Ribbita lovingly (he's in love with her in the game). All Chaud said was "Have fun". Ribbita looked over at Lite then quickly gave Lan the microphone.

This caught Mayl's interest, but she was soon annoyed when Lan could only stutter. Ribbita took the microphone and said "We will now start the first round in Cyber City! The first round will be in Cyber City's weather controlling area, Sky Town!"

The participants then went to Sky Town, some to watch, others to actually battle and man oh man was Mick nervous….and so was Dex….Oh well, on with the first round!

Sky Town: 1st match: Gutsman and Dex V.S. Tenguman and Feng-Tian

Gutsman and Dex were thinking they couldn't lose because of how old Feng-Tian looked. They thought it was in the bag until…

Tenguman was easily avoiding all of Gutsman's moves until Gutsman decided to use his only sword chips! "Sword, Widesword, Longsword! Program Advance! Lifesword!!!" Gutsman swung and it made full contact with Tenguman, who dropped down, almost defeated. Gutsman then fired a cannon, it missed!

Tenguman took this as an opportunity, he used many recovery chips and then kept pummeling Gutsman with wind-based chips and Magnum chips. Soon, Gutsman then used Recycle and tried Lifesword again, but it missed! With one swift attack of wind, Gutsman was down!!!

"Tenguman and Feng-Tian win! Poor Dex almost won but Feng-Tian and Tenguman counterattacked well! Better luck next time, Gutsman and Dex!!" Feng-Tian shook De'xs hand "You have great potential, perhaps you should take my class." Dex replied with "Okay! And then I'll beat you, you fogey!"

Sky Town: 2nd match: Kingman (Tora) V.S. Numberman (Higsby)

Tora already knew he was going to win and he won….easily… by using Kingman's pawns and rooks Tora won so quick even Ribbita was speechless..

Sky Town: 3rd match: Windman (Lilly) V.S. Heatman (Mr. Match)

Lilly was drunk and then looked at Mick, who flinched in disapproval when he saw her, but Lilly looked at him in a loving way. Mick looked at Mr. Match and saw his teacher's smug grin which made Mick get even angrier (me: imagine that!)

Windman couldn't operate properly because Lilly was drunk, but because of the random movements and style, Mr. Match was thrown off guard completely and couldn't operate Heatman well enough to win. Windman kept on throwing water chips upon water chips on Heatman, in all kinds of angles, and like I said before left Heatman taking blow after blow until he was defeated.

"Lilly and Windman's bizarre style of fighting left Mr. Match and Heatman completely caught off-guard and confused! Sad for Mr. Match to lose in the first round in front of his star student, Mick! Lilly and Windman move on!"

Sky Town: 4th match: Airman (Gale) V.S. Glide (Yai)

Yai thought she would win and get revenge on the navi that made her almost die in the mist when she was bathing (battle network two) while Gale just wanted to get some of Yai's chips.

Glide used three Herosword chips, while Airman kept using his tornadoes to do his fighting. Glide then used a z-cannon3 program advance, and Airman finally got damaged, Glide then used Holypanel to recover and then used a new chip… "Three Guardians!!!"

Out of nowhere, three guardians (get guardian chip to see) came in front of Glide. On hand its hand over its mouth, one over its ears and the other over its eyes. Airman hit the guardian with a hand over its mouth, Airman then couldn't get battlechips transferred! Next Airman tried to attack the Guardian with the hands over its eyes. Airman then couldn't see! Glide then used three Heroswords and defeated Airman!

" Heiress Yai and her navi Glide easily won because of her rare chips! But it is amazing on how well she used them! Yai and Glide move on to fight Lilly and Windman!!"

Sky Town: 5th match: Colorman (Madoi) V.S. Gateman (Tyler)

Colorman and Madoi kept on shooting, but Gateman's gate kept blocking the attacks Colorman sent, and Gateman's soldiers kept on hurting Colorman, along with the dark hand inside the gate, leaving Colorman stunned. Sadly enough, it was another short battle and another quick loss for the WWW rejects.

"Tyler, student of Mr. Famous, has won with Gateman! He moves on and Madoi is now going to be taken away by the authorities!"

Sky town: 6th match: Judgeman (Prosecutor Ito) V.S. Rushman (Benjamin)

Ito knew this was his last chance, if he lost here, he'd never be able to leave a prison cell until the day he dies. So he used Judgeman's law book and utterly crushed Rushman in mere seconds, leaving everyone speechless.

Sky Town: 7th match: Magnetman (Ann Zap) V.S. Elecman (Count Zap)

The Zap family were having marriage issues….

I'll end it here!


	3. Some more fights!

Megaman Ultimate Tournament

Before I start the story…I just want you to know….the ending for Battle Network six is sad….If you've played it, and met that girl, Iris, she's a copybot that was once Mr. Mach's kid. Baryl is also related to Wily….and Wily created Colonel and was once good…super sad ending…but Wily reformed his ways! That and Lan and Mayl get married….ooooh, lovebirds…lol

Last we left off (for all those who read) the Zap family were having some Zap, the husband, thought he was a better manager for the Zap business, while Annabel Zap thought she was better. After a cruel divorce, they fight here today…is it destiny I smell cooking? Or is it just these guys skills?

Ann and The Count were hitting eachother back and forth with lightning bolts, basically leading to paralyzing the opponent and continuously bombarding one another. That is, until Count Zap found….

"Four BambSwd chips!!! You're in for it now, Annabel!" Count Zap had Elecman use each of the BambSwd chips, leaving Magnetman and Ann Zap out of the tournament.

"It seems the Count remembered that Electric type Navis are weak against Wood chips!! He moves on to fight the winner of the next match!"

While in the waiting room, Mick was…well…super nervous. Not only because Lilly (still drunk, mind you) was hugging him and poking him and pulling his hair, its because he's fought Yuika before….but back then he was weak…but still, that Clownman was a tough cookie! Mick sucked up his fear and got ready to fight…

"And here is the last match of the round at Sky City! We have Mick, resident of Cyber City, and student of the famous Mr. Match, and Yuika, owner of Clownman and ex-WWW member!!! Please begin your match!"

Mick tried to cover his candles, but Clownman kept sending the lions after them. Mick got super mad, and fired cannons, slashed swords, and recovered until Clownman trapped Flameman in his tent!

"C'mon Mick! You can't let my loss affect you! I hate to say it but…you're role model has lost more times than he can count! Don't get shaky seeing your role model do something he always does!"

Mick felt better, and had Flameman break the tent open, and then fire a huge blast of flame at Clownman, all Clownman said was "Ohohohoho…." And then, Mick won…he yelled "Alright!!!" right into Lilly's arms….(drunk pervert)

"This ends the first area of the Starry Night tournament! We had some surprising moments, we had some love and we had some major upsets!!! We will now go to the Aquarium arena!!!"

At the Aquariam…

"You're going down, you overgrown sea bass!! Awooga!" Diveman said after being continuously attacked by his opponent Sharkman….then Sharkman appeared right in front Diveman and slashed him and then bit him.

"A quick victory for Sharkman and Massa! They move on, while Captain Blackbeard is arrested again!!!"

Next match: Spoutman V.S. Elementman

Elementman stayed in his thunder element and made quick work of his opponent, leaving Shuko and Spoutman crying….aaaw…

"Poor Shuko and Spoutman!! They were easily trounced because of elemental superiority!! Vic and Elementman move on!!!"

Next match: Iceman and Freezeman

Freezeman stayed in his ice cube form, waiting for Iceman to run out of energy, which he thought worked. Freezeman dived at Iceman, but Iceman countered by using a huge snowball. There was a huge explosion but when it was all over….

"Freezeman is barely alive!!! But that shows just how strong he is! He and Sean move on!"

Next match; Liteman V.S. Blastman

Lite wasn't nervous at all, infact…he was just a little too confident….but that just showed how he easily took over the match over Blastman. Blastman's owner, Mr. Mach, seemed pretty happy about it and said he hopes Lite does well.

"A sign of sportsmanship from this evil teacher!! Maybe its true he turned over a new leaf! Even so, he still needs to be taken away!!! But Lite moves on!"

Chapter's over….even I don't know what's happening next…see ya.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: While I do have ownership over , I do not have ownership over the MegaMan franchise. I do know chapter one has some different entries, but I have gotten fan mail for Navi ideas and have used some of my own. Also, for those who are interested, these first few matches have the winners move on to a final 64.

Basically, 3 other places are doing this tourney and have their own final 16 meet to decide the best NetOp in the world. Anyways, let's get on with the story.

Previously: Lite and Lightman have defeated their opponents quite easily and most of the matches so far have been easily predicted, but some have been very close. But there are some mysterious Net-Battlers in this tourney…

Next match at the Aquarium: ShadeMan (Xavier) vs StoneMan (Joseph)

This Xavier was a very suspicious character. He kept his appearance mostly hidden underneath a hooded sweatshirt and baggy clothing, but his ownership of ShadeMan left a lot to be explained.

Lan and MegaMan felt a chill run down their spine remembering all of the encounters they had with ShadeMan, and, bizarrely, felt the same ominous aura from the Navi Xavier was using. Regardless of Joseph's ability, Lan and MegaMan felt pity towards him and StoneMan.

-the actual match-

StoneMan used a few quake 3 chips, as well as a geddon chip to prevent ShadeMan from moving. It would work….if ShadeMan didn't float. With an ear-piercing screech, ShadeMan leaped onto StoneMan and pierced StoneMan's torso with his claws. The audience watched in horror, and some in vague interest, as StoneMan's data was apparently being transferred to ShadeMan. Eventually, StoneMan disappeared and ShadeMan stood up, a small burp being heard, as well as ShadeMan getting a bit bulkier.

Ribbitta was too disgusted to say anything.

BlasterMan (Terrance) vs PharaohMan (Old Man Deerugo)

BlasterMan kept throwing bombs, believing to be injuring PharaohMan. Deerugo chuckled "You kids need to learn that the power of youth is merely arrogance. Let someone who knows how to handle that NetNavi show you what to do." With a simple swat of his hand, PharaohMan's once closed eyes opened and a purple circle appeared under BlasterMan's feet and a purple beam shot upward. BlasterMan was covered in poison! Eventually, BlasterMan ran out of health and self-destructed. Terrance ran off crying, while Deerugo smiled and yelled at Terrance's fading form

"So where's that youthful energy, punk?"

Ring (Mary) vs SquidMan (Garrett)

Before the match, Ring and Mary asked Yai for some assistance. Yai smiled at them, her forehead gleaming its usual gleam. Yai handed Mary some chips, which made Mary gasp with shock! "Yai! These are all rare-chips! Herosword…Anti-Aqua….WideBlade…BugSword…BigHook…MeteorKnuckles…" Yai grinned again at Mary and replied in her snooty tone "No charge! I just wanna see you win!"

Mary nodded happily and ran to the arena to see a young man wearing a buttoned-up white shirt, black jeans and sneakers. He glared at Mary intensely, making her and others shudder. But what really made them shudder was his loud and angry voice

"Get your Navi in the machine NOW!"

Mary nodded meekly and jacked in, secretly wishing to put this boy into his place with her rare chips. But she was taken aback by the appearance of his Navi. It had an appearance similar to Bass, shaggy coat, but had a small squid head instead of Bass' normal fin-head.

-the actual match-

Mary was excited to use her new chips, but was ready to cry because she didn't get any of them at first, and panicked and started to search for them. SquidMan didn't give Ring the luxury of waiting, and struck Ring down with the PowerWave3 Program Advance.

Garrett scoffed at Mary and said "What's the point of relying on rare chips if you yourself suck at battling to begin with?"

With that, and BeastMan moving on due to the mysterious disappearance of his opponent, the tourney went to Cyber City….

Short chapter, I know. Now for some notes.

-BlasterMan and BombMan are the same Navi, just a slight name-change.

-Old Man Deerugo used what I'd like to call an Anubis chip and a GrabRevenge chip. Of course, this is PharaohMan's own technique.

-If anyone asks, ShadeMan does not have Bass' "Get Ability" program, just something similar. You could call it a Leech program if you want.

-Mary is from BattleChip Challenge. I didn't play as her much so I don't have a definite grip on her personality, but I wanted to use someone meek and she seemed to fit the bill.

-SquidMan is a Navi I made up. He, like NumberMan, is a battlechip trader but at the same time an information broker and a high-ranked fighter in the Undernet.

-The ranks being mentioned, unless someone can give me a good reason too, I will not include MistMan and/or BowlMan. I think Serenade is enough for now.

Battle Chips mentioned and their effects:

Quake 3- A bomb chip that makes something I'm guessing is an anvil appear before it crashes down on the opponent.

-Geddon- Prevents movement by making all panels besides the one you and your opponent are standing, holes. A good tip to take advantage of this is use it with a panel-return chip or maybe the Airshoes Navi Customizer Program.

-Anubis- Puts a 100hp Anubis statue in front of you, causing poison smoke to fill the enemy's stage, doing continuous damage until the Anubis is destroyed.

-Grab Revenge- For everyone panel taken, by area grab, you get to do 40 damage as well as knock the target back. Good idea to get rid of pesky swordy viruses you can't run away from or beat.

HeroSword- 3 panel forward attack, doing about 200 damage. Very useful against Navis like ThunderMan and SearchMan.

WideBlade- HeroSword but across.

Anti-Aqua- Self-explanatory. Does about 200 damage. It would've helped Mary a lot.

BugSword- When used, your charge shot becomes a LifeSword range slice attack. This causes 200 damage, and consumes 1 bugfrag per use.

Big Hook- Two huge Duo fists swing through the right three columns, the center row is hit twice. Very useful against ThunderMan and SearchMan.

Meteor Knuckles- Sixteen Duo fists smash down into random enemy area panels. Cracks any panel struck. Does 100 damage per hit, so 100x16, which would be almost impossible.

Power Wave 3- A Wave Arm 3 chip combo (r/s/t) that unleashes a shockwave trio, piercing through enemies and obstacles. GutsMan would seem the most right with this Program Advance.

Some more notes:

-I am taking requests, but you must be sure to either message me or comment on a chapter with your request. It doesn't even have to be that long, you just have to tell me background info and personality, basic stuff.

-Lan can use double-soul. But, has trouble maintaining it because the Cyber Beasts could use MegaMan's fusion as a way to possess him and take their own form. So it's more of a last resort, if anything, and this tournament is about individual abilities unless a team round is announced.

-Don't think my character beat Ring and Mary because he's mine. I had her lose because I wanted to prove a point, it doesn't mean anything if you get upgrades if you can't even play the game. In other words, unless you know what you're doing, don't use cheap ways to get rare chips, like the Number Trader. I can't tell you how many people I've beat because of what happened to Mary.

-I know I didn't have a lot of dialogue and this was a short chapter, I just wanted to let people know I'm willing to take Navi ideas.

-DON'T USE A NAVI FROM THE GAMES! I used Mr. Famous' Navis with different owners because of the fact that he's Mr. Famous, and probably has dozens of students with whom he has entrusted his old Navis when he went on to bigger heights. In other words, he gave his old Navis to people who had a higher synch ratio with him than he does. If you're gonna try and use that excuse, at least make sense.


End file.
